Chapter 03 - Holidays In The Sun
Overview Synopsis The military begins an excavation for the remains of fellow KLF units. However, they are attacked by an unknown KLF, which destroys the rest of the military units. Aboard the Gekko, the crew are starving and have little to no food on the ship due to their tight finances. Now that there are 18 people to feed, food is constantly running out. Everyone decides to send Renton to town with very little money to buy food enough for everyone, and Eureka and the kids go with him. Although Renton is unhappy with the arrangement, he becomes thrilled at the idea that this may his first "date" with Eureka, even though the kids refuse to let him get close to her. They come across a ref tournament, and Renton tells Eureka that he wants to go lifting with the crew. They spot a ref board and notice that that it's broken. Renton is confronted by the board's owners for touching the board which doesn't belong to him, and he quickly apologizes. They see the ref tournament application in his hand and mention him about entering the child league. Renton denies this and says he is a member of the Gekkostate, which they don't believe because he is so young. One of the guys calls the Gekkostate a group of 'second-rates" who put on a charistmatic face for their magazine but have never actually entered in a single tournament because they have no talent. Renton refuses to believe it, but Eureka speaks out that she has seen Holland and everyone reffing, but it will make them tremble. After one of the children makes an insulting comment to the men, they beat Renton in retaliation. Having delivered the food (although he is late), Renton requests that they enter a ref tournament to earn enough money to get whatever food and supplies they need. Matthieu says they don't ref for money and they ref in places with trapar because there is too many people. Disappointed, Renton wonders when will they ref, and Holland says they had something important to do today as he tears the application up. He announces to everyone to get going "before the waves go to sleep." They land near a giant hole, and Renton asks what it's for. Holland hands Renton his ref board, and just seconds later, a powerful gust of waves spurts out of the hole. Renton is scared to ride the wave because it's too strong, but everyone else begins riding it. Renton feels that the Gekkostate is really not like what it appears in its magazine, but will make you tremble because they do what they want. Renton attempts to ref, but he fails and is made fun of by his crew mates, who comment that he's not skilled in reffing but is only good in an LFO. Eureka notices Renton checking his board for any damage and says he is kind for giving it attention, which excites him but he is then made fun of by the children. Holland watches all this from on the ship and Talho mentions that he seems to be having fun. He says that Renton is special because he is Ardoc's son and he saw the trapar. Talho asks Holland what does he intend to do with Renton, and asks him if he's trying to save the world or something just like him. Now appearing to be enraged, Holland says she is wrong and he is against Dewey. At the military base, Dominic is talking to Dewey. The three sages announce that they have decided to release him from prison because he is necessary to them. Dewey believes that the only one to inherit Ardoc's plans and save the world is himself. The military is arguing over to expose the recent incident to the public because the offender is not human, but Dewey says there is no way to go against them because they are obeying their own living habits. He calls them the corlians. Trivia *Unlike the first half of the anime, Holland says that Renton is special and considers him as one of his favorites, next to Eureka. *In the anime, when Renton and Eureka went shopping with the kids, Maeter ran away and met with Tiptory, who doesn't appear in the manga. *In the anime, Renton reffed with the crew for the first time in their LFOs, not their ref boards. *Unlike the anime, Renton lacks the ability to properly ref and everyone says he is better at piloting the Nirvash. Category:Eureka Seven